Hal biasa yang terjadi di sekolahmu
by FangirlInazuma
Summary: Jujur saja, kalian pasti punya teman yang seperti ini Jujur saja, kalian pasti pernah mengalami kejadian ini
Author : Yak... Sesuai judulnya :3 kalian pasti punya teman seperti ini

Enjoy! (Author masih belajar bikin fict, jadi mohon maklumi jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan \\\Anjasss :v)

 **HAL BIASA YANG TERJADI DISEKOLAHMU**

 **WARNING : OOC, GAJE, GARING, FICT TERLALU PENDEK, TYPOO (?), OC**

 **Chapter 1**

Kring... Kring..  
Yay! Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk tidur siang, karena hari ini sudah 5 kali aku menguap di kelas. Dan juga 5 kali ditegur oleh ketua kelas yang sok pintar itu.  
Oh ya, namaku Miki Richiyu. Aku kelas 7-3 Raimon Junior High School. Aku termasuk murid yang jarang memperhatikan guru (karena aku sering mengantuk saat pelajaran), suka mengerjakan pr di sekolah (karena sering begadang menonton anime jadi tak ada waktu untuk mengerjakan pr), dan anak yang mempunyai kantung mata tebal (yah... Karena aku tidur biasanya pukul setengah 12 malam). Cukup tentangku  
Aku semangat mengepaki buku pelajaranku. Ah! Ini kali ke... Entahlah ke 100 aku terselamatkan oleh bel pulang sekolah. Aku sangat bingung oleh pelajaran pkn... Aih! Ini sudah pulang sekolah! Jangan membahas tentang pelajaran memuakkan itu!  
Aku berjalan menenteng tas merah mudaku. Aku duduk paling belakang. Aku berusaha menghindar Manabe, ketua kelas sok pintar itu. Hari ini jadwal aku piket kelas! Aku berlari cepat menuju pintu kelas. Ya tuhan! Ya tuhan! Semoga aku tidak tertangkap karena kabur dari piket lagi! Aku berdoa agar tidak ketahuan manabe maupun minaho, wakil ketua.  
Oh ya tuhan! Beberapa langkah lagi sampai di pintu kelas! Jika aku berhasil keluar pintu kelas, aku... aku... aku... aku ... Tak tahu '-'  
Manabe : "oke! Yang piket hari ini! Shindou Takuto, Sakura Nozaki, Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya masaki, Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, dan..."  
Aku tahu! Itu pasti aku!  
Manabe : "Kusaka Ryuuji"  
Aku berhenti ... Apa? Hari apa ini? Bukankah ini hari Senin? Giliranku piket? Kenapa si Muka melas itu? Ah! Masa bodo! Aku berjalan santai menuju pintu kelas. Hahaha... Tunggu, bulan apa ini?  
Manabe berlari mendahuluiku. Aku tahu ini! Dia mencegatku di depan pintu kelas... Lalu...  
Manabe : "April Mop! Richiyu Miki...  
Fufufufu~ mau kabur lagi ha?"  
Miki : "Haha... Kabur? Aku... Aku... Aku..."  
Sial... Aku kehabisan alasan!  
Miki : "A..aku mau mengambil air pel!"  
Fiuh...  
Manabe : "o-oh... Ehem... Lalu kenapa kau berlari cepat ke arah pintu kelas?"  
Miki : "Heee... Aku hanya ingin berlari... Me-memangnya salah?"  
Minaho : "Aneh, ada peraturan yang menyatakan 'tidak boleh berlari di lorong kelas' hukumanya satu tiket peringatan"  
Cih... Dasar Minaho! Aku ingin sekali menendang perutnya! Tiket peringatan Ini sudah ke 3 dalam sehari. Dan aku sudah punya tiket peringatan sebanyak 35 dirumah!  
Miki : "Haaaah! Baik baik! Aku mengaku! Aku kabur... Puas? Jin'ichirou? Kazuto?""  
Manabe : "Sangat, Richiyu... Sangat puas..."  
Hh! Aku ingin sekali menyembunyikan kacamatanya agar dia tak bisa melihat lagi!  
Manabe : "Minna! Richiyu akan melakukan 50% pekerjaan piket kita! Jadi santai saja! Richiyu yang akan melakukannya "  
Miki : "Tunggu, apa? Itu tak adil!"  
Manabe : "Itu bagian dari hukuman karena kabur piket kelas.."  
Miki : "Tapi kau-  
Manabe : " aku sudah berunding dengan wali kelas, dan ini hukuman yang sepadan"  
Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, si kacamata langsung saja memotongnya!  
Miki : "Haaah! Baiklah! Aku harus melakukan apa?!"  
Manabe : "Pel lantai, Sapu lorong kelas, dan hapus papan tulis"  
Aku tak berkata apa apa... Aku langsung saja melakukan tugas yang paling mudah, menghapus papan tulis.  
Aku mengambil penghapus dan mulai menghapus papan tulis. Oh ya, akan ku kenalkan kalian pada siswa yang sedang piket sekarang  
1\. Shindou Takuto  
Gadis paling culun di kelas ini. Saat ini sedang mengelap kaca jendela. Memakai kacamata tebal minus 5. Gaya bicaranya aneh, rambutnya dikepang dua. Selalu jadi sasaran bully-an anak laki laki. Yah... Walaupun aku termasuk 'anak nakal' di kelas ini, namun aku tak pernah membully nya. Dia murid yang pintar. Namun kurang pergaulan. Dialah yang sering aku minta pr nya untuk ku contek. Kadang dia berbicara sendiri. Itu membuatku tak nyaman  
2\. Sakura Nozaki  
Jangan tertipu oleh wajah imutnya, dia sering memanfaatkan orang lain. Saat ini dia juga sedang mengelap kaca dan mengobrol dengan Shindou. Ha... Sepertinya shindou akan jadi sasarannya yang berikutnya.  
3\. Kirino Ranmaru  
Hei, karena rambutnya berwarna pink, bukan berarti dia perempuan. Dia jago olahraga. Aku selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kir-Chan'. Saat ini dia sedang menata taplak meja guru  
4\. Kariya Masaki  
Gadis yang satu ini anak hiperaktif. Orangnya suka makan, tapi tidak gemuk. Saat ini sedanh menyapu lantai  
5\. Matsukaze Tenma  
Kudengar dia mahir dalam sepakbola. Kapten tim Raimon. Orangnya ramah kepada semua orang.  
6\. Tsurugi Kyousuke  
Kariya pernah berkata padaku bahwa Tsurugi adalah gadis populer disini. Orangnya cool, cuek, dan gosipnya dia berpacaran dengan Tenma.  
Manabe : "Hoy! Melamun terus! Kerjakan pekerjaanmu!"  
Cih... Dan yang satu itu  
7\. Manabe Jin'ichirou  
Ketua kelas, orang terpintar di kelas, selalu ranking 1 di kelas. Kami bisa mengandalkannya untuk ikut kompetisi matematika. Aku sangat benci dengan orang ini!

Aku selesai menghapus papan tulis. Saatnya menyapu lorong kelas. Aku menuju bagian belakang kelas. Mengambil sapu dan... Sial... Sapu yang kudapat sudah patah.. Mau tak mau aku harus memakainya.  
Aku menuju lorong kelas. Astaga! Kotor sekali! Dan Manabe sedang mengawasiku lagi!  
Aku menyapu lorong kelas sambil sedikit membungkuk. Uh! Punggungku pegal. Kulihat Manabe sudah tak mengawasiku. Aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun dengan sapu ini

Miki : "Seishun Oden!  
Suki ni natta kimochi  
Dare ni mo kakusenai  
Kono toki meki doushitara tsutaerareru  
Oden boy! Oden girl!"  
Aku menyanyi dengan sapu yang kupakai suaraku tak terlalu bagus, tapi aku menikmatinya. Lorong sudah sedikit bersih. Aku berpikir untuk kabur lagi. Jadi ku ambil tas yang ku taruh di kursi panjang. Lalu melempar sapu yang kupakai. Aku sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaan mengepel lantai. Hahahaha rasakan itu Manabe! Kau pasti dimarahi guru!

 _Jujur saja, kalian pasti punya teman sekelas yang suka kabur dari piket kelas :3 (Hal yang biasa terjadi di sekolah)_


End file.
